saved by Humanity's strongest
by knives5200
Summary: Before Levi saved me that one day I stupidly jumped in front of Commander Erwin's horse, I was basically a slave to my father and something that he could use as a punching bag. Now I fight side by side with the Survey Corps on our rain to free Humanity from the titans.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Eren are the survey corps going to come yet, I'm going to be late and my father won't be happy about that." I said shivering at bad memories. You must be wondering who I am, well I'll give you some insight.

Name- Oni Scarlet

Age- same as Armin, Eren, and Mikasa.

Looks- Red messy hair that looks like Merida's but above her shoulders, one bright green eye and one red, has a scar one the left side of her face going from her temple to her chin making her bright green eye unusable.

Wears- a black and red lotic dress with black shorts underneath so she can wear it why fighting titans, finger less lace gloves, and a chock collar.

Friends- Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Hannes, Erwin, and the rest of the soldiers of the survey corps.

Likes- Her dolls, the dark, the survey corps, and her cloths.

Hates- Her abusive step mother and sisters, and the light.

Special power- titan shiftier.

How she found out about her special power- I'M NOT ANSWERING!

"They'll be here soon, and don't worry about your father. He isn't going to hurt you on me or Mikasa's watch." Eren said nodding over to our quiet silver eyed companion who nodded back.

"But what if he send Michael and Joseph? You won't be able to fight both of them!" I asked worried they were going to get hurt just because I was being selfish for once.

"We'll be fine and they won't come after us with all these people around." Eren answered gesturing to all the men and women surrounding us just as we here the pounding of running feet and the galloping of horses. The pounding of feet sent the all too familiar feeling of fear through me why galloping of horses told me that I was going to be fine and to calm down. I turned around to see Michael and Joseph running at me at high speed making me jump up and spin around going straight to the galloping of horses. My messy ginger hair keep going into my eyes making it hard to see but I knew one thing that keep me running. It was something my mom said to me before she went out of wall Mariah to fight the titans for the last time. _"Never stop running, even when you feel like you're about to fall, don't stop until you do."_

"Get back here you little Brat!" Michael yelled from far behind me only making me increase in speed. Those last two words replaying in my head as I jumped out into the open street where the first horse was just about walked. _'Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop'_ I keep running, not even noticing that I made Erwin jump off from his horse and grabbed the back of my collar until he yanked at it.

"What are you doing Young on?" He asked looking down at me with and eye brow raised high just as Michael and Joseph made it to where we were standing along with Corporal Levi.

"Just playing her stupid games, this stupid girl. Come along Oni, Father wants you home immediately." Joseph said with a sadistic glint in his eyes making me go pale and my knees shack a bit but from nowhere a sudden rush of confidence came through me making me yell in reply.

"NO, YOU GUYS ARE JUST GOING TO HURT ME AGAIN!" ripping my arm out of his hold making him growl like the monster he is in reply.

"Let's go demon before I say something to dad to make your punishment worse." Michael whispered harshly into my ear making my pupils dilate in fear.

"What did you just say?" Asked a monotone voice from behind us. Michael and Joseph turned around and started stuttering out answers as I just stood there in fear not being able to move without have the thought that I would die if I did.

"Nothing, Levi, sir." They both chocked out before the grabbed my arms and were about to run away but he stopped them in time.

"Oh I think it is something now what did you tell her?" Levi-sama asked as he stepped a little closer to us.

Michael must have had a boost of confidence because he yelled something that was stupid. "I said let's go demon before I something to dad to make your punishment worse!"

"Punishment, what punishment?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Nothing _Sir_." Michael said spitting the word out like he just put something nasty in his mouth. Joseph nodded in agreement making me scared and start trying to think of something happy so I don't cry. _You made a promise to Momma, you can't cry._ I thought trying even harder to get to those happy memories from when I was a naive child with no care in the world only to be hit with some that hurt me the hardest to think about.

~~~~**_ flash back ~~~~_**

**_ "Momma?" asked a younger me._**

**_ "Yes sweetheart?" Asked a woman who looked about in her twenties that had straight beautiful red hair and bright green eyes? She wore a long black and red lotic dress. That woman was my mother._**

**_ i00. wsphoto/v0/1809875866_ _**

**_ "Why do wear that puffy dress all the time? Doesn't it get in the way with the 3DM (sp?) gear? Doesn't it get in the way of fighting titans?" I asked in that naive way only a child could. If only I knew that I would be wearing the same dress in the future because of some stupid beasts that had to take away the most important thing in the world from me._**

**_ "Because it shows to me and everyone else that I am proud of our ancestors for what they've done and that they are always in our heart even if they are gone." Momma said with a proud look why facing the sky._**

**_ "Wow, can you teach me how to fight like that so that I can fight with my antsisters too?!" I asked excitedly not even noticing I said it wrong until Momma corrected me._**

**_ "Of course and its ancestors not antsisters Honeybun." Momma replied smiling down into my different colored eyes. I like that Momma didn't call me by my name, whenever someone said my name I always got scared. I don't know why Mikasa's parents told Dad, no that monster may be my father but he will never be my dad. Any ways I don't know why Mikasa's parents told my father what demon meant in Japanese when he asked. I don't even know why he hates me. He just does._**

**_~~~~ Time skip ~~~~_**

**_ "Momma, where are you Momma?!" I shouted over the over joyed crowd of people who came by the gate to see the recon corpse come back safely. I suddenly got pushed into the street right in front of a commander's horse who seemed to be clutching onto something like it was his lifeline. I suddenly recognized that to be my mother's commanding officer. "Sir, where's Momma?" I asked stopping his horse hoping that he knew where my Momma was. How stupid I was, if I didn't see her by then I should have known that I wasn't going to ever again because he was the last one to enter that gate._**

**_ "This was the last of her kid, I'm sorry." The commander said as he tossed me something and cantered off on his horse. Those words lingering in my head as I went to look down at what he tossed at me. _**This was the last of her kid. **_Once I saw what it was everything has dawned on me. It was one of her laced gloves that went with her dress. _**You lied to me Momma, you said that you would teach me. Even if you're not here, I shall do what you did.

**_~~~~ End flash back~~~~_**

"Yo brat, you alright?" Levi asked as I came to. I looked around to realize the crowed had left and Eren and Mikasa were nowhere to be seen. I then looked to Levi's feet to see that he had knocked Joseph and Michael unconscious.

"Y-Yes I w-was just t-thinking a-about something." I stuttered out slightly afraid that he was going to hurt me.

"Well that's good, Erwin said that we're taking you with us to HQ because of what's happened and that he feels guilty for not of knowing sooner." Levi said why picking my up (I am quite small) and setting me on his horse. We then started galloping to HQ when I realized something. The man that gave me the laced glove was…

Well I'm just evil now aren't I? I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I was on vacation and that I don't own attack on titan and that if I did then Oni would be the main character.

~~~Thank you for reading my Puggles~~~

-knives5200


End file.
